Cell vs. the Army
is the one hundred ninety eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred ninety-second overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover In this chapter, the cover has landscape orientation instead of portrait. It shows Super Saiyan Full Power Goku and Gohan unpacking a car for a picnic with Chi Chi. Summary Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi are having a picnic next to a lake, and Goku points out a huge fish in the lake. Gohan asks if it is okay to be this carefree, and Goku tells him not to worry, it will probably all work out. Gohan does not like the "probably", but Goku assures him they can win, so there is no point in training anymore. Chi-Chi tells them their lunch is ready, so they go to eat. Some time passes, and then they are driving down a road. Goku says that all the shops are closed, and Chi-Chi says it is because they think they all are going to die in seven days, so they are not working. Then a newsman comes on over the radio, and Goku says there is someone working. The newsman says the Royal Army is on its way to 28 KS Point 5 to attack the monster called Cell. Goku yells at them to stop, since they will just be killed. A bunch of tanks, planes, and soldiers approach Cell's ring, and the foolish army has arrived. Cell flies out of the ring, and someone says he is getting away. Cell lands on a nearby mountain, thinking he just does not want his ring to get destroyed given all the work he put into making it. Someone yells not to let him get away, and to start the offensive. A bunch of tanks and missiles are fired at Cell, and Goku's family is listening to the play-by-play on the radio. The commander calls for the attacks to cease, as they have done enough. But, when the smoke clears, Cell is completely unscathed. Everyone tries to retreat, but Cell just waves his hand and completely destroys the army. Cell thinks that was a waste of time, as Goku turns off the radio. Goku tells Chi-Chi and Gohan to go home, he has business with Piccolo. He then steps out of the car and teleports away. When Goku arrives at The Lookout, the first thing he asks is if Piccolo has been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber too (Vegeta must be in there now), since his level has gone way up. Piccolo says that he has, but he doubts he is any match for Cell and Goku affirms it. Piccolo smirks and says he is really blunt, and then asks why he came here. Goku asks Piccolo if he and Kami can split again now that they have reunited, since he wants to return all the people that Cell killed back to life. Piccolo says no, once merged they can never be separate entities again otherwise they wouldn't had hesitated on the merger. Goku had figured not, and then says he wants to find the planet the surviving Namekians went to. Surely someone there would be willing to come to Earth. Then they would have another Guardian, and the Dragon Balls would be restored. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters